


Blood

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Gen, M/M, implied eye gouging, implied self harm, ship tagged because this is after 154 so what else can i do but tag them, so much blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: 100% inspired bythis artJust had to do the thing <3





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by [this art](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/187911387984/littlebluejaydraws-since-we-all-know-how-well-the) Just had to do the thing <3

Martin heard a dry, bitter laughter as he was walking by the Archives. There hadn’t been laughter of any kind there in a long time, but Martin couldn’t remember hearing anything so …  _ caustic _ since Tim just before the Unknowing. Martin couldn’t help himself, he needed to know what this was about. 

It was coming from Jon’s office. Everyone else seemed to have left, or was at least out for the moment. There was just that laughter, along with a dim yellow light spilling out the out the open door.

Martin was not prepared for what he saw when he peered into that room.

Blood. There was  _ so much _ blood.

Blood  _ soaked _ Jon’s desk, dripping off the edge, making a smaller puddle on the floor. There were multiple…  _ instruments _ strewn across the top of the desk: scissors, a knife, a corkscrew that had an all too familiar handle, a small propane torch, among other things, Martin couldn’t quite recognize.

And then there was Jon. His hands were coated in blood and buried in his hair, slicking it back. Martin called his name, worry leaking into his voice. Martin didn’t think he could look any worse, but then Jon looked up. 

Jon’s jumper was smeared with blood, all down the chest and up the arms. There was more blood than skin showing, and it completely covered the lower half of Jon’s face. But then there were his  _ eyes _ . His eyes were whole, the whites so stark against all that red. His teeth just as shocking, showing through that bitter sneer of a smile. 

“I suppose it’s for the best you didn’t agree. It would have made this a bit more awkward if you had said yes.” 


End file.
